


Frenchfries

by Kurtines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, French Fries, I do love me some tkym adorableness, Lunch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, They oblivious as fuck to how adorable they are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top of the class but still stupid as shit, Volleyball Dorks in Love, When it comes to love at least, mmmhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: It was obvious to everyone that they liked each other. It was painfully obviousSo why couldn't they see it?OrJoin their classmates and watch these two oblivious idiots be oblivious idiots together.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Frenchfries

It was almost like an unspoken secret that their entire class knows; a thing that is obvious to everyone's eyes except their own. _Everybody knew that Tadashi and Kei liked each other_. It was obvious by the way Kei would open up to Yamaguchi in a way that he wouldn't do with anyone else. And the way Tadashi looks at Tsukishima with admiration. 

They would always be in their own in little bubble—a bubble filled with a comfortable silence that doesn't need to be filled with pointless banter. They've built a strong bond with one another that they didn't need words to speak; they could understand exactly what the other is feeling with a simple glance. 

So, _why don't they recognize each other's feelings?_ _Are they just oblivious? Unlikely_. 

Maybe, there's a chance that they do understand they have mutual feelings for each other, and that they are already in a casual romantic relationship. Nevertheless, their classmates had no way of knowing. 

Sometimes they just sigh at the two being so oblivious; Tsukishima silently pouting in the background while Yamaguchi chatted with an orange haired fellow —or when Tadashi blushed like crazy that one time Kei got too close. But alas, there's nothing much they could do, none of them were close enough to talk some sense into their heads. It's at best they leave the two to sort out their feelings.

  


* * *

It was particularly sunny one day, the classroom was filled with sweaty students who have just returned from gym, and lunch was right around the corner. One student ran to open up all of the windows, a breeze of cold air entered the room as you hear the continuous sigh of relief from the other students. 

“Hey stop that! That's gonna let out all of the air conditioning” their vice-president yelled. 

Their voices got all muffled in Yamaguchi's head. He had his lunchbox prepared on his table in front of him. He was starving. A small plastic bag was placed on his table; inside it he could see the faint image of his favorite frenchfries. He smiled and looked up at Tsukishima as he placed another chair near his table. 

“Are they soggy?” he asked

Tsukishima paused for a minute, before slowly nodding after he realized the context behind the question. “Yeah, just like your favorite”

Tadashi let out a soft giggle “Nice. Thanks Tsukki” Kei's heart fluttered at that. 

Kei sat down, and placed his lunchbox on Yamaguchi's table, he avoided making direct eye contact with him the whole time. Even though they were seated away from each other, that didn't stop them from finding to get close. 

They got lost a deep conversation about stars. Although it was mostly Tadasi who did the talking; it was probably because he is the one more interested in the subject. Kei rested his head in the palm of his hand. He admired the clutter of freckles on Yamaguchi's cheek. They remind him of the stars. Kei smilled while imagining what it'd be like to be able to connect them with his fingertips like constellations. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he'd want that, he cant. They weren't in a position were they'd be able to do that so casually without seeming to be strange. In short, they weren't dating yet. It's a little wierd for two bros to lovingly appreciate the thing that makes your bro insecure. 

That brings a question out of Tsukishima's mind: What is his relationship with Tadashi? Are they friends? Best friends? Maybe even more than that? He didn't know. He'd have to talk with him after this. 

“Tsukki, are you dead?”

A sudden burst of shock traveled through Kei's body. He'd been spacing out. 

“Heh, were you spacing out? Were you mesmerized by my overwhelming beauty?” Tadashi had a sly smile as he flipped his hair back. “I don't blam-”

“Nah, I just thought your freckles were cute”

  
‘ ** _shit_**.’

Yamaguchi paused for a second before regaining his composure. He surely didn't expect Kei to respond like that. _Wasn't that kind of gay?_

“Oh!” he blushed “W-well, um, thanks. I guess?”

_Damn, he was so confident a minute ago._

“You're going to turn into a strawberry if you keep blushing like that” Kei smilled “No wait- you actually already look like one”

Tadashi pouted, although if you look hard enough there's a little hint of a smile inside “No, I do not” he started to pack up his lunch, and started to munch on his flopfries ( _floppy frenchfries_ )

He held a tall one up in the air. He positioned it so it looked like it was right next to Tsuki “You know- you remind me of a tall frenchfry”

“Mh, How poetic” Tsukki said. He reached to grab a handful of fries. Tadashi froze, he watched all his movements with wide eyes, he felt betrayed. 

**“Tsukki, how could you?”** his voice cracked and was a little louder than necessary and he looked like he was legitimately about to cry; which attracted the attention of some of his classmates nearby. 

“Hey, I paid for this” his voice was muffled by food in his mouth. 

“Eh, fair enough”

The students who were previously conserved quickly shrugged it off. 

They continued to eat in peace, finding no need to fill in the silence around them. Tadashi noticed how their fingers slightly close together. He glanced at Tsukishima staring at a fry, probably contemplating whether or not he looks like one. He slowly brushed his fingers against his. His main intention was to pry Kei's attention. **But no**. Kei looked at their hands and moved to hold their hands together. Then completely shift his attention back to the fry. 

Whenever Yamaguchi is confident and takes the first step, Tsuki is always one upping him. _Damn_

He buried his face in his hands, silently groaning at himself. _God, this boy is going to be the death of me, I can't wait to meet you_. He felt Tsuki's thumb slowly caress his hand. It felt... comforting, to say the least; the gesture made him feel warm and giddy. He could get used to this.

_He wouldn't mind spending the entire day with Tsuki._

* * *

  
||The End|| 


End file.
